1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retrieval tools and more particularly pertains to a new retrieval tool for retrieving articles positioned in a bed of a vehicle that are out of reach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retrieval tools is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow for the device to be compactly stored to prevent damage to the device. Additionally, the device should be magnetically securable to a vehicle to maintain the device in a desired location.